Savoring the Moment
by Logans4ever
Summary: Clois.  When Chloe starts to act strange, Lois is out to solve the mystery with a reluctant Clark along for the ride. Stalking is hard work, especially when it's Lois and Clark.


**A/N:** This is just a random piece of fluff that I thought up while I was in traffic. Special thanks to **Bacio83** for beta-ing this for me, providing me with a kick-ass title and giving the end of this story a little direction!

* * *

**Savoring the Moment**

"I'm not doing this." Clark said, cursing himself when his treacherous feet took a step forward, despite his words to the contrary.

Swinging around to face the petulant man following her, Lois hissed.

"I don't care if you are or not, cause I am!"

Looking into determined hazel eyes, Clark felt his heart drop. There was absolutely no way he would be able to convince her that this was a bad idea. Her mind was set and that was that.

"Come on, let's go!" Lois ordered.

Following her lead, Clark silently moved out of The Daily Planet's doors. They kept an eye on the oblivious blonde walking ahead of them, making sure to keep a safe distance between themselves and their target.

"Explain to me again why we're stalking you're cousin, my best friend?" Clark asked with a put upon sigh.

"I already told you! Try to keep up." Lois replied with a huff.

Rolling his eyes, Clark waited for the inevitable annoyed explanation to spill from her pouting lips.

"Chloe's been acting weird all month and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

Lois frowned as she thought of her cousin's odd behavior. Her normally open and level headed cousin had become secretive, disappearing at all hours of the day with lame excuses. But, what really had Lois's reporter instincts kicking into full gear, were the dazed looks and giddy smiles that would appear at the oddest moments.  
Naturally, she had assumed her cousin had reunited with the goofy, yet lovable, Jimmy Olsen. Yet, when she mentioned her dear cousin to him, the pain that quickly flashed in his eyes had been enough to disprove that theory.

"Why did you need me again?"

Clark asked, looking away from the blonde to watch her much more intriguing cousin. The sight of Lois's lush lips sensually coming together to form words made Clark's heart hammer against his chest. The memories of Valentines Day began flooding his mind. He could remember all too clearly just how those lips felt moving against his own.

"…Even listening to me?" Lois asked with a raised eyebrow.

Realizing he had been staring at the beautiful brunette's mouth instead of actually paying attention to her words; Clark shrugged innocently. He prayed she wouldn't notice the slight blush creeping up his neck.

Sensing that her friend's attention was focused solely on her, Lois restated her previous words.

"You're the one that insisted on coming along."

Resisting the urge to point out Lois' penchant for finding trouble, Clark nodded and pressed his lips together. He knew she would manage to twist his words into an insult or some sort of challenge.

"I've done this sort of thing before. I'm a pro."

Lois pointed out, trying to find the blonde through the dense crowd.

"Damn, I lost her! What's she doing, Smallville?"

Thankful for his impressive height, Clark peered above the crowd and gulped.

"Uh…"

"Well?" Lois asked. "Where is she?"

"I kinda lost her." Clark replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Clark!" Lois shouted. "What's the point of you helping me if you're not actually going to be any help!"

"Hold on." Clark mumbled, using his x-ray vision to find his best friend. "I think I see her…"

Spotting her a few blocks ahead of them across the street, Clark grabbed Lois' hand and pulled her through the steady stream of pedestrians. Stopping a few feet away from Chloe, Clark looked down at Lois triumphantly.

"Found her."

Glancing at her cousin who was busy looking at a window display of shoes; Lois pulled Clark into a nearby corner shop before Chloe could spot them.

"Haven't you ever heard of a little discretion?" Lois huffed, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he had been even the slightest bit helpful.

Slumping his shoulders, Clark followed Lois away from the large window that served as the front of the small corner store.

Walking down the candy aisle while sending an occasional glance out the window; Clark watched as Lois inspected every candy display in her vicinity.

Grabbing a roll of sugary candy, Lois tossed it to Clark.

"Hold it for me."

"I'm not your slave, Lois." Clark complained, narrowing his eyes when Lois muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'that's what you think' under her breath.

The sound of a little bell ringing alerted the pair to someone entering the small store. Both groaned as they spotted Chloe walking in with a brilliant smile plastered on her face. She took no notice of the two people she loved most in the world, ducking down behind a beer display.

"Follow me." Lois mouthed to Clark, crawling on her hands and knees to a nearby aisle.

Blushing at the ample view that Lois's position afforded him, Clark crawled silently behind her. A few times he tried unsuccessfully, to pry his eyes off her shapely backside.

Once she had crawled into an empty aisle near the back; Lois stood, making sure she was blocked from her cousin's view.

Staring up at long legs encased in tight denim, Clark gulped. He couldn't help remembering how those legs had looked in a tight, short denim skirt.

Lois sighed as she looked down at the weird expression on Clark's face. She had no idea what had gotten into her friend lately. But, more often than not she would catch him staring at her with glazed eyes and an odd look on is face. If she didn't know any better she might have thought he was checking her out, good thing she knew better.

Bending down, Lois yanked his arm, pulling him up to stand by her side.

"That was close."

Shaking off the tingling sensations her touch evoked; Cark spoke, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

"Yeah, cause it would be really hard to explain why we're stalking her while she runs errands. This is the best way to spend my Friday afternoon."

"Okay, sarcasm noted." Lois glared. "And not appreciated."

Shrugging, Clark returned to watching the blonde in the front of the store.

When Chloe began making her way toward the small aisle he and Lois were currently occupying, Lois cursed and turned her back in the other direction. She prayed her cousin wouldn't recognize her.

Panicking as Chloe came even closer; Clark grabbed the closest thing to him, pretending to be engrossed in his shopping selection.

Letting the optimistic side of himself take over, Clark felt a sliver of hope. Maybe his best friend would believe that he and Lois were just out on an impromptu shopping trip. Although, the fact that the person he was preparing to lie to was one of the most observant people he knew, it wasn't likely.

As Clark was mentally preparing himself for the monumental task of being a convincing liar, he heard someone call his name.

"Clark?"

Glancing up, he saw one of his closest friends making his way closer, a large grin on his face.

"Clark?"

Bart asked as he stopped in front of the farm-boy.

"What are you doing here, dude?"

"Just a little shopping."

Clark laughed uncomfortably, hoping Chloe hadn't heard his name being called out.

"You came all the way to Metropolis to pick up…"

Raising an eyebrow as he looked at the object in his friend's hands, Bart asked. "Sweet Tarts and…condoms?"

For the first time Clark looked down at the box he had hastily grabbed. He turned bright red realizing what it was. There, for the entire world to see, was an extra large box of glow-in-the-dark condoms clutched tightly in his hand.

Sending an amused look in Clark's direction, Lois couldn't help but add to his current discomfort.

"Oh, yeah. We have quite a night ahead of us, isn't that right Clarkie?"

Inwardly groaning, Clark knew, without a doubt that the rest of the Justice League would hear about this. In fact, he was willing to bet good money that they would all know by the end of the hour, with Bart's big mouth and speediness it probably wouldn't even take that long.

Just thinking of explaining this to Ollie made Clark cringe. That was going to be an interesting conversation, considering the billionaire still had feelings for his ex-girlfriend.

Clark resisted the urge to look at Lois, knowing she would have her trademark self-satisfied smirk covering her face.

"Well, I'll just let you two get back to your…plans for the day."

Bart chuckled loudly, clapping a hand on Clark's shoulder as he walked past him.

Lois laughed lightly as she watched Clark's face slowly return to its normal color.

Sometimes, it was just too easy to make her favorite farm-boy squirm. Still that didn't mean she would ever stop, it was one of her favorite past times. Lois had actually started to think of it as a sport that everyone could participate in, whether they knew about it or not. So far, Team Lane was still in the lead followed closely by Team Luthor and then Team Queen. Chloe and Martha seemed to be stuck in a tie for last place.

If Lois was being completely honest, Team Luthor would have first place in the little game. But, she had decided to deduct points for cheating. After all, it really wasn't considered fair play when the Drama Princess used the poor guy's heart any chance she could. As for the Bald Wonder, Lois might have given him a high five for playing the game with such intensity; if he wasn't such a ruthless, evil bastard.

"Lois?" Clark asked, wondering why she was scowling. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just thinking about sports." Lois replied absently.

Nodding, Clark pretended to understand the way her mind worked.

"Where's Chloe?" Lois asked, frowning.

"Oh, she left a minute ago. I don't think she saw us." Clark replied, relief clearly evident in his voice.

"Wait a second…" Suddenly, realization filled Lois' eyes. "What was _she _doing in this aisle?"

With a resigned sigh, Clark followed her out of the store. He knew his day was far from over. Yet he also knew, whatever she managed to drag him into next, would most certainly be entertaining. After all, no-one in their right mind would consider even a moment with the lovely Lois Lane boring.

* * *

Throwing a cautious eye over her shoulder, Chloe slipped from the dense crowd of pedestrians into a nearby alley. With a quick glance, she realized it was empty. Letting out a resigned sigh, she peeked around the corner, waiting for the familiar face she adored.

A large grin appeared on her face as she spotted two of the people she loved most walking down the street. The wind carried their indignant yelps and snarky tones to her ears. If she wasn't aware of their presence before, she was most definitely aware of it now. How could she not notice the two with the ruckus their latest squabble was causing?

Both were so intent on their bickering match, that neither seemed to remember to keep an eye out for their intended target. Chloe rolled her eyes; they were the worst stalkers she had ever met. After being friends with Lana, she had met a lot.

Before the battle of wills could escalate into a full war; Clark leaned close to Lois and shoved a handful of colorful candies into her open mouth. From the pleased expression on the brunettes face as she chewed, Chloe assumed her cousin had gotten her way.

Suddenly, a gush of wind alerted Chloe to the presence of someone behind her. Taking a deep breath, she regulated her frantic heartbeat. It was silly that after being friends with Clark for so long, the whole appearing out of nowhere act still caught her off guard.

When her eyes landed on the man she had been waiting for, a dreamy sigh slipped from her lips. Over a month together and she still felt giddy at the sight of him. From the goofy smile on his face, it was obvious the feeling was mutual.

When the lovers' gaze began to settle into a staring contest, Chloe coughed, knowing he would break the silence at any moment.

"You wouldn't believe who I just ran into…"

Grinning at how well she knew the man in front of her, Chloe took a guess.

"Lois and Clark?"

At the questioning look she received, Chloe explained.

"They've been following me all day. Plus, they weren't doing too good with the whole covert thing in the store."

At her words, a teasing glint entered her boyfriend's eyes.

"You wouldn't believe what they were buying..."

Listening to the story with growing amusement, Chloe chanced one more glance around the corner and smiled at the sight that met her eyes.

For the first time in months, a genuine smile was gracing the handsome face of Clark Kent. Standing by his side, the reason for his happiness was grinning mischievously up at him. Lois was in her element as she grabbed Clark's hand, pulling him across the busy street.

The pair began another sparring match, oblivious to the world around them. Chloe giggled, idly wondering when they would realize she had slipped from their detection.


End file.
